Pokemon: Adventures in Sinnoh
by TDIEzekiel
Summary: Join Drew Ytara on his journey through the Sinnoh region. Read as he beats the Elite Four and the new team of evil-doers! Please read amd review. I will have a contest out during some chapters. If you win the contest you get to pick one of Drew's pokemon.


**Welcome everybody to my new story, Pokemon: Sinnoh Journey! This story is about my character with a friend or two tries to stop a new band of gang members that try to take over the world. He will also get all the gym badges and even battle to Sinnoh pokemon league and champion! Enjoy the first chapter!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was six o'clock in the morning. The city was Twinleaf Town, and mostly everybody was still asleep. All but one person: Drew Ytara.

Today was his 10th birthday, the day he could start his pokemon journey. He waited all night wondering what new adventures he would have.

He got up and started to get dressed. He jumped into a green and blue t-shirt with green jeans. He wore some running shoes and his lucky baseball cap.

The cap covered his naturally straight dirty blonde hair. He had grayish blue eyes that were an oval shape.

He passed by his family photo that was hanging on the wall to go brush his teeth. His mom and dad looked a lot like him except his dad had a pointed nose and brown eyes. In the photo he was 9 years old and they took their picture at the Pokemon Fair, in the summer.

After Drew was done brushing his teeth, he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and put it in to an oval-shaped backpack.

The day before he had spent all day packing and getting ready for his journey, he barely ate.

When he was done getting ready for the day he went downstairs to see his mom and dad eating breakfast already

He sat in the empty chair at the table and picked up a piece of bacon and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"Is there something wrong dear?" His mother asked him, worried.

"We could always cancel your appointment with Professor Rowan." His father looked at him.

"I'm fine mom and dad." Drew stated, "I'm just not sure which pokemon to pick for my starter.

Then both of his parents smiled. Drew looked at them confused, "What?"

"Well," his father spoke "Professor Rowan got a whole new shipment of Pokemon. He says he has most of the first forms of the Pokemon."

Drew smiled at his parents as he finished his breakfast. He grabbed his backpack and gave his mom and dad a hug and a kiss, as he said good bye to his parents.

Drew was walking down the route to get to Sandgem Town was. The Professor's lab was there. He made sure to walk on the side road where there were no Pokemon.

When he finally got to the big white building, he gulped and pushed open the door.

Professor Rowan was looking at a poke ball on his examining table, to see what Pokemon was inside.

Drew walked over to him casually and looked at the x-ray pictures Professor Rowan had taken of this poke ball.

Inside was what looked like a Bonsly. It was curled up in a ball waiting to be let out.

Drew turned around to see Professor Rowan smiling at him, "Welcome Drew! I've been expecting you!"

Drew smiled back at the Professor, "You have quite a lot of pokemon for me. Don't you?"

Professor Rowan frowned at this time, "I'm sorry but most of my pokemon I have had been stolen by some gang. We only have three Pokemon left for you to choose."

Drew frowned also, "What are they?"

"They're a Bonsly, a Scyther, and a Cranidos." Rowan chuckled nervously.

"Ok, I think I know who I want." Drew smiled, "I'll have Scyther please."

Rowan smiled and gave him the poke ball for Scyther. "I hope you have fun on your journey. Also here's five poke balls. Also, here's a Pokedex."

"Thanks Professor Rowan." Drew smiled as he left the building.

"What a cute kid." Professor smiled, then went back to work.

Drew emerged from the laboratory's front door and walked over to the pokemon center.

"Go Scyther!" Drew pressed a button on his Poke ball and a Scyther materialized in front of him

"Scyther Scy!" Scyther used his blade thing and saluted Drew.

"Cool, I'll call you Big Bug!" Drew Smiled and patted Big Bug on the head.

"Hey you!" A girl with straight blonde hair, a red top, and a blue bottom walked over to Drew, "Want to battle?"

"Wait, what? Already?" Drew asked surprised.

"Yeah, you have a pokemon, so let's start." The mysterious girl walked over to the other side of the clearing.

"Ok, then." Drew grinned, "It's your turn Scyther!"

Scyther jumped out onto the battle field in a battle pose.

"Geodude, take the tiding!" The girl threw her poke ball out on the field, as a Geodude materialized in a battle stance.

"You go first!" Drew yelled to the girl.

"You'll regret that soon!" She yelled, "Geodude use rock throw!"

Geodude picked up a boulder on the floor and chucked it at Scyther.

"Scyther, dodge and use quick attack!" Drew yelled.

Scyther got on the floor and barrel-rolled to the left as the boulder passed over him. Scyther then got up and ran as fast as he could and hit Geodude to the floor.

"Geodude, get up! Now use rock head!" The girl yelled.

Geodude got up and levitated over to Scyther fast. Geodude's head lit up as he levitated. "Scyther dodge and use absorb."

Scyther flipped over Geodude and shot out a beam of light. "Geodude, use rock throw again!"

Geodude picked up another boulder and threw it at Scyther. Then, the absorb hit Geodude as they both hit the floor.

"Come on Scyther!" Drew yelled as Scyther got up slowly. The Geodude also got up slowly, "Scyther, use quick attack and jump in the air! Then use wing attack!"

Scyther did what was told and ran really fast again, and jumped. In the air one of his blade things lit up as he went in for the kill.

"Get up Geodude!" The girl yelled, but it was too late, Scyther hit Geodude with full power. Geodude was knocked all the way to the girl. The Geodude had swirly eyes and did not get up.

"Yes, we won!" Drew high-fived Scyther.

"Return Geodude! You did good!" The girl ran away now, "Bye trainer!"

"What's your name?" Drew yelled as the girl ran off into the distance

**End Part 1**

Next part, Drew travels to Jubilife City. But he runs into the new team of evil doers, Team Darkstar!


End file.
